The Best Gift
by Mijikai
Summary: Christmas story! Yugi and Yami had a bicker and Ryou convices Bakura to help him get the two back together. Unfortunately, Ryou sucks at planning and one of them goes horribly wrong.


Mijikai: I felt like putting up a Christmas fic.

Yami: Uh, oh. What do you plan for me and Yugi?

Mijikai: (Smiles) You'll see.

Yami: (Groan)

Yugi: (blushes) But doesn't Christmas have Mistletoe?

Mijikai: Yup and presents and a tree. And I bet Yami has no idea on what I'm saying.

Yami: I do to!

Yugi: Yami. You don't even now what the Easter Bunny is.

Yami: (Face fault)

Mijikai: (laughs)

Yugi: Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you.

Yami: Let's just get this thing typed!

Mijikai: (gasp) Yami actually said that!

Yami: Well, yeah. You wouldn't but any torture for the sake of Christmas would you?

Mijikai: Little but not badly.

Yugi: Let's get started! Mijikai does not own Yugioh and we all know that!

It was Christmas and Yugi sat miserably upon the couch in Kaiba's living room.

Kaiba had surprised everybody when everybody received invitations in their mailboxes to a Christmas party, only to discover, once they arrived, that it was Mokuba who had invited them. Kaiba had been livid when he found Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, and Bakura at his door step and had every intention of leaving them to freeze to death. However, Mokuba had seen them before his brother could close the door on all of them and invited them in. A couple of moments later, the door bell rang and Kaiba opened it to find that there were more guests on his door step. Mai waved, while Marik and Malik both barged into the house.

Now, Kaiba was brooding in a corner as he hunched over his laptop. Although Mokuba suggested his brother go upstairs until the party was over, Kaiba insisted that he chaperone to make sure nothing was broken or stolen.

Jounouchi was fixated on a duel with Honda on the floor with Yami sitting on the sidelines, watching. Mokuba was munching on cookies as he pointed to Jounouchi of the mistake he had made while Anzu was...flirting with Yami. Ryou was dancing with Mai and Bakura was talking quietly with Marik, both laughing quite evilly by themselves. Malik was standing as he looked on with boredom. Most likely his Yami had dragged him along and forced him to join a party that he didn't want to attend.

Yugi sighed gently as he glanced back at Yami, and felt a pang of jealousy as Anzu told a joke and Yami cracked a smile on his usual serious face. He wanted to join too and pull Anzu aside so they could converse like the have done since elementary school but the memory of what happened a week ago stopped him. Yugi had screwed up enough courage to finally confess his feelings to his childhood friends. He had really thought she liked him back from the way she always smiled at him and became jealous when Mai pretended to flirt with him. He really thought she would return his love but instead she smiled apologetically and said gently, "I like you to Yugi but not in the same way. I'm in love with Yami."

Yugi had been crushed by her confession. Why of all people did it have to be the other him? If it had been Jounouchi or even Kaiba he would have been hurt but would understand…but his other self? It hurt that Anzu did like him but yet…didn't. Unfortunately, the event led to greater tensions. When Yugi came home Yami had noticed his brooding silence and tried to pry. The prying plus the knowledge that this man was the one that the love of his life was in love with, Yugi snapped and had shouted, "Stop bothering me! It's irritating!"

That had hurt Yami, but he did not give up. He kept following him, trying to coax out Yugi's problems.

"Aibou, what's wrong? You can talk to me."

"Yami, its fine."

"I don't like it when your hurting-."

"I'm not hurting! I'm fine!"

"Aibou, it isn't good to harbor anger-."

"Yami."

"What is it aibou?"

"I think I would have been happier if you never came to be."

Yami had not answered that and instead gave Yugi a hurt look before fading back into the puzzle. Once Yugi's anger had diminished, guilt and horror washed through him. But he felt to embarrassed to face Yami.

Someone sat beside him, bring him back out of his thoughts.

"Ryou?"

"What's the matter Yugi? Aren't you having any fun?" Ryou asked with a flushed smile.

"I'm fine. I don't mind sitting here."

"Yugi. Something is bothering you, I can tell."

"Nothing really. Promise," Yugi said with a forced grin.

"Yugi, your face is an open book. You can't hide anything," Ryou said, pointing.

Yugi sighed to himself. Ryou was right. Even his Grandpa told him that he had such an open face. Maybe that's why Yami was persistent last week. He always did say that he hated to see him devastated.

"I said something I shouldn't have to Yami, and I think he hates me now," Yugi admitted quietly.

"Oh, I see."

"I've tried several times to apologize but I don't know how to…really apologize. A simple, "I'm sorry" isn't going to fix anything. Not this time."

"Is there a reason why you said it?" Ryou asked curiously.

"I guess its because I'm too used to keeping things to myself," Yugi admitted. "I'm not used to people trying to pry my problems out of me. Yami saw how sad I was and kept trying to find out why and I snapped. I…I couldn't help but say that because my mind was too occupied of "what if". If Yami didn't exist would Anzu love me instead of him? That was the question that kept going through my mind and I just…just suddenly said-."

"Anzu likes Yami?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yugi asked as he gestured to Anzu, who was overlapping Yami's hands in hers.

Ryou started thinking. Knowing Yugi, the boy would be too shy to apologize properly to Yami and he knew that Yami may be too hurt to even listen. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head and he slowly smiled. Patting Yugi on the shoulder, he gave him a reassuring look.

"I'll be right back, Yugi. Bakura wants to see me," Ryou bluffed and hurried over to where Bakura was bickering with Marik.

"No fucking way!" Bakura shouted.

"Believe what you want mortal, but its true," Marik said with a grin as he folded his tanned arms across his chest.

"I'm not mortal and you're a liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too you fucking psycho!"

"Bakura," Ryou whispered.

Bakura ignored Ryou. He was determined to win this argument that it was not the chicken that came before the egg but the egg came before the chicken.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted more insistently.

"What!" he finally snapped.

"I need your help, please?"

"I'm a little busy here!"

"I'll put the millennium eye in the trash disposal," Ryou threatened as he glared up at his Yami. "And don't think I'm bluffing."

Bakura paled as he remembered how the coin looked when he tossed one in. He thought it was a great weapon, and begged Ryou for him to throw Yami in it. Ryou had threatened to put the ring in it if he ever tried.

"Alright what do you want," he huffed.

"Here's what I need you to do..."

Bakura grumbled as he was forced to sit next to the Pharaoh, who had was now dueling against Kaiba. He waited to catch the Pharaoh's attention but was ignored completely. That was annoying.

"Pharaoh," he hissed, as Yami stared at the cards in his hands. "Pharaoh!"

"What?" Yami asked absentmindedly as he placed down a trap card. "Your move Kaiba."

"I think someone's in trouble," Bakura said under his breath.

"That's nice," Yami said, as he gave Bakura cold look. "Why don't you do something about it instead of bugging me?"

"For the love of-Pharaoh, your aibou is in trouble!"

Yami ignored him while he watched Kaiba summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Ha! You fell into my trap, Kaiba! I play Trap hole which destroys your Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Were you not listening to me?" Bakura shouted as he slammed a hand on the gaming board. "Yugi is in trouble."

"I heard you," Yami said, and gingerly lifted Bakura's hand off of the board. "Now, leave me alone."

Bakura stared in disbelief. Ryou had told him of the predicament between the Yami and Hikari but this…this was pretty bad. There wasn't a time he couldn't remember the Pharaoh not springing up and demanding where his little aibou was.

"Hey, Pharaoh, did you hear what I said? I said Yugi's getting beaten up!" he shouted, as he knocked on Yami's skull.

Yami pushed his hand away and growled with annoyance.

"Yugi is not in any danger, Tomb Robber. He's right on the couch, minding his own business. Besides, he's sixteen. He's old enough to take care of himself."

The last part was said with a hint of bitterness and Bakura rolled his eyes. Looks like he needed to shake some sense into the Pharaoh before sending him out after Yugi.

"Pharaoh. Something is seriously wrong with you," he commented bluntly.

"No. It's just that I think Yugi could handle things himself now," Yami argued back and placed a card down.

"So can I beat him up then?"

"Be my guest," Yami said sarcastically.

Bakura threw his hands up and left. He found Ryou waiting outside of the living room and looked up at him hopefully.

"Well?"

"When that Pharaohs hurt, he sulks like a baby," Bakura growled.

"Then we go to plan B."

"Whoa! I did my part already!"

"You better participate or I'm going to throw the ring in the disposal along with that disgusting eye!"

Bakura scowled.

"What do you want now?"

"Take Yugi outside and I'll tell Yami Yugi's run away."

"What kind of stupid plan is that?"

"Got a better one?"

"Yes. Beat the runt into a bloody pulp. That should get the numb skulls blood up."

"No! I will not allow you to even touch Yugi!"

"Stubborn wench," Bakura muttered.

"I heard that. Anyway, just try it, then...we'll see about your plan."

"Can I beat the pharaoh into a bloody pulp?"

"No! You may not!"

"Fine. fine," he grumbled.

I:I

Bakura casually sat next to Yugi, who didn't even notice till Bakura cleared his throat. Yugi looked up and jumped when he saw Bakura.

"Bakura? What brings you here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, much. I heard you had a bicker with Yami, right?"

Yugi looked away.

"I take that as a "yes"."

Yugi nodded silently.

"Let's go for a walk and you can tell me about it."

"Why do you care?" Yugi asked. "Not meaning to sound rude, but you always hated me and Yami. Why so concerned about this? Shouldn't you be rolling on the floor laughing?"

In normal circumstances Bakura would have, but knew his ring and eye were on the line if he dared.

"How did you find out about my bicker anyway?" Yugi asked.

"The…wall told…me."

"The wall?"

"Walls have ears!" Bakura protested and flushed as Yugi smiled at him. "What?"

"Sorry, I'm only teasing you Bakura. I know Ryou told you," he said and stood up. "But I'll take that offer if you're willing to listen."

Bakura followed Yugi as he grabbed his coat and both left the mansion.

:I:

They trudged along the icy side walk and their breaths turned to icy mist with each breath of air. It was pretty in its own way but a little eerie in the dark.

"So what happened?" asked Bakura, forcing his voice to sound...nice.

"I've had a crush on Anzu for a while, and I told her how I felt a week ago. She said she'd rather be friends. It was a hard blow that she said she liked Yami. I wanted to be alone and heal a bit, but Yami kept prying and trying to help. I got so frustrated that I snapped and…told him that I would be happier without him," Yugi said quietly, and tears started form in his eyes. "That was the worst thing I could have said to him. He tries his best to protect me and make me happy and yet…."

Bakura actually felt pity swell up within him as he saw the tears fall from Yugi's face. The boy immediately turned his face away as he wiped them with his sleeve. Sighing to himself, Bakura placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Ryou told him to be comforting and this was the only gesture he could thing off that would make both of them comfortable. He would try the arm over the shoulders but he knew that if the Pharaoh decided to run out of the mansion at that moment, he may lose it.

"He'll forgive you."

"No he won't," Yugi sniffed miserably.

"What are you a little kid?" Bakura demanded, and stopped himself before he said what really was on his mind. "Look, you hurt him and now he's getting back at you. Just fucking apologize."

"But this is beyond-."

"Nothing is beyond a "I'm sorry." Nothing."

Suddenly, Bakura sensed that they weren't along and turned just as a man tackled him. With a growl, he slammed the back of his head into the man's nose. With the distraction as the man grabbed his nose in pain, Bakura wiggled from under him and grabbed the back of the man's jacket. Pulling him up so they came face to face, Bakura felt the ring glow.

"You have messed with the wrong man, idiot," Bakura said and stared deeply into the man's eyes as he drew out his soul.

Once the body fell limp in his hands, Bakura looked up but found that there had been more. Judging from the number of foot prints there had been two more and had dragged Yugi into the ally.

"Sorry kiddo," Bakura said and ran back towards the mansion.

:I:

Ryou waited for five minutes, then started towards Yami who had just won against Kaiba.

"Yami!" he shouted frantically, that caused his head to snap up in surprise.

"What? What is it Ryou?" Yami asked with a frown at the frantic look on the boy's face.

"Yugi..."

Before he could finish, Bakura burst in.

"Yugi's been abducted by thugs! I tried to…uh…help but there were…too many!"

Yami had doubt in his eyes as his mouth thinned.

"What are you trying to pull this time Bakura? First of all, Yugi isn't outside but sitting on the couch. Second of all, I doubt you there could be an amount of "thugs" to out number you."

"If you would open your eyes for one moment, you dumb ass, you'd see that you were wrong!"

This time, Yami held a rising fear in his eyes as he walked over to the couches. The fear rose as Bakura saw that Yami found it empty. With great speed, Yami grabbed Bakura by his shirt, the eye glowing eerily upon his forehead.

"Where is my aibou?" he demanded.

"First alley way when you take a left outside," Bakura said, and the grip tightened.

"You didn't help him?"

"He's not my responsibility, he's yours."

"Bastard," Yami snarled as he shoved Bakura aside and ran out of the door.

"Nice work Bakura," Ryou whispered.

"Ryou. As much as I would love to take credit in creating an elaborate lie to trick the Pharaoh, I'm was serious."

Ryou's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you help him?" he demanded.

"Because, that's the Pharaohs job. Is _my_ aibou in danger? No," Bakura said stubbornly as he folded his arms.

Although he'd never admit it to Ryou, he did feel a pang of guilt that he left Yugi alone. He didn't _like_ the boy but he did hate him less then he did the Pharaoh.

"I can't believe you," Ryou said angrily as he ran out of the door.

"Damn it, Ryou get back here!"

:I:

Yami ran.

'How could I have been so stupid? Letting him out of my sight for that one moment and then that stupid Tomb Robber…! Aibou, wait for me; I'm coming!'

His breaths came quickly as he spotted the first alley way and once he reached the opening his blood went cold. Two burly men were laughing as they continuously kicked the unmoving body of his aibou. The boy's jacket had been taken off and pockets were turned inside out. The boy's eyes were closed but his face was twisted in pain. There was a dark bruise on one side and the boy was shivering as his body was soaking up snow from the floor.

"Aibou!" Yami screamed.

One of them looked up and grinned.

"Hey, look. We have another victim," the man said eagerly.

"How lucky that this time he came to us," the other said and gave Yugi one last kick in the side. "Ooh, look what he has there!"

"That golden looking puzzle could catch a hefty price. In fact, I bet we can sell them for even more money in a set," the man said as he held up Yugi's puzzle.

Yami felt hate and anger flow through him and the puzzle glowed with his rising fury. The men jumped back as the eye of Ra appeared on his forehead. Taking a step towards them Yami could feel the shadows start to flicker.

"Your soul is tainted with blood and sin. Not only have I found that you are hurting an innocent victim but hurting my aibou. I will not even bother with a game," Yami hissed darkly and held out his hand.

The shadows within the alley slowly came to life as they slipped from their homes and started gliding towards the frightened men. Both screamed and tried to run, but the shadows took hold of the men's bodies, keeping them in place.

Slowly walking towards them, Yami grinned. It was the smile of the devil.

"Mind crush!"

Both screamed as their souls were sucked out by the shadows and once the puzzle's glow faded the shadows moved to where they belonged. The men stood there for a moment before their empty husks limp upon the ground. Yami stepped over them, grabbing the puzzle, as he made his way to his aibou.

"Aibou!" he shouted as he fell to his knees and ripped off his jacket, wrapping the shivering boy within it. "Aibou!"

Yugi moaned as he hugged his stomach tightly, but his eyes fluttered open.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as he reached out and grasped his sleeve.

Tears overflowed and fell down the boys cheeks as he buried his face into Yami's shoulder. Sobs wracked the boy's body and Yami could hear the boy trying to say something but it was muffled. Tenderness swept through Yami, as he hugged Yugi close to him.

"Shhhh. It's alright, aibou. I'm here for you."

"Yami," Yugi said, looking up at him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I need you, I've always have and I'm happier then ever with you…I'm happier then I have ever been since I solved the puzzle-."

Yami captured the boy's lips in his own.

"Thank you," he said and Yugi blushed brightly, lost for words as Yami picked him up.

"Yami…you and I…you, me…not Anzu," Yugi babbled, and Yami felt his cheeks grow warm.

"Did you not like it?" he asked in concern.

"No! No it's not that," Yugi protested and smiled shyly. "It's just more then I expected."

Yami leaned forward, wanting to feel those sweet lips again when he heard a loud shout.

"Yugi! I'm coming!"

"God Damn it Ryou! Slow down!"

"Look, our rescue team is here," Yugi laughed, when he suddenly sneezed. "Sorry."

Yami only gazed upon him fondly before leaving the alley way. The sooner they met up with Ryou and Bakura, the sooner he could get Yugi warm inside the mansion.

:I:

Everyone waited anxiously as they waited. After Ryou had shouted out of Yugi's kidnapping, everyone fidgeted in concern. Jounouchi was arguing with Kaiba as the millionaire was logically telling him that it would be better to stay put instead of running out there. Yami, Ryou, and Bakura were already looking for Yugi so it would be best if everyone else stayed put. Honda was sitting on the couch with Anzu, as he reassured her that everything was going to be okay while Mokuba paced the room. Mai was rolling her eyes at Jounouchi and Kaiba's argument before she barked for them so shut up. Marik and Malik had disappeared, although it wasn't a mystery where they went off too. Since Marik didn't care what happened to Yugi nor Yami in the least he'd had decided to keep himself preoccupied while he waited for Bakura to come back to finish their egg and chicken argument.

"This is your entire fault Bakura! I can't believe you," came a shout coming towards the door.

"No, it's mine. I shouldn't have left him," came a deeper voice.

"See? See? The Pharaoh is taking the blame!"

"Although, he wouldn't be freezing to death if someone hadn't left him!" the deep voice snarled.

"Oh sure, turn on me when it was _me_ who brought you two together."

"It was _my_ plan, Bakura."

"And it was stupid too. Both of them."

"Guys," came a softer voice and everyone rushed toward the door.

Bakura and Ryou ducked into the mansion, and Yami carried Yugi as the poor boy shivered with the cold.

"Is he...," Anzu was about to ask, her eyes filled with fear.

"He'll be fine," Yami said and she sighed with relief.

"Well, glad that is finally settled," Bakura said as he shed his coat and noticed that Yami was glaring at him. "What?"

"I am never leaving Yugi alone _again_ with you," Yami said before moving past everyone to reach the couch.

Bakura snorted at Yami's back and then winked at Ryou.

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise but then smiled and winked back.

"Now where's Marik? We have to finish that argument!"

"Oh, Bakura."

:I:

Yami settled Yugi on the couch and pulled off his shirt and pants. Mokuba handed him a blanket, which he gratefully wrapped around Yugi's shoulders. Jounouchi volunteered to make hot chocolate and ran into the kitchen with Seto behind him, yelling not to touch his kitchen. Everyone else started to fuss, until Yami kindly told everyone that he could handle taking care of his aibou.

"I'm fine, really," Yugi reassured his friends, wrapping the blanket tightly around him. "Don't stop the party on my account."

Everyone reluctantly returned to their activities. Anzu fidgeted as she continued to stand near Yugi, before she spoke.

"Yugi, are you sure you're alright?"

Yugi stared up at her and realized the pain was gone. He could handle staring into her eyes and didn't feel the stabbing pain of rejection anymore. Although, it could be because he just had someone confess their feelings to him and he found that he accepted them. He smiled at her, feeling a little bad that he just…sort-a-kind-of…stole Anzu's crush.

"I'm fine, really Anzu."

She nodded and looked at Yami. There was sadness in her eyes as she watched Yami fussing over the blanket before turning away to join Mai and Honda on the dance floor. Suddenly, a white sweater was handed to Yugi and Yami looked up at Bakura suspiciously.

"Just so he doesn't catch cold," Bakura murmured defensively.

Yami's eyebrows rose.

"Only…only because if he did then I'd have to listen to your bitching and moaning about it!"

Ryou whacked him with a pillow.

"Thank you," Yugi said as he held the sweater in his hands.

"What ever," Bakura snorted as he left the two alone.

"Now, lets get this sweater on you," Yami said and Yugi laughed as he stopped his hands.

"I think I can do this part by myself."

"If you insist."

Yugi pulled the sweater over his shivering body and found it warm against his skin. Once he pulled the collar over his head, he flushed as he saw Yami's loving gaze.

"Yami."

"Hm?"

"I really am sorry for saying that to you."

"And, I am sorry for having bothered you," Yami said as he sat down beside Yugi and picked him up by the waist.

Yugi flushed as he settled himself on Yami's lap and felt his other self's strong arms wrapped around him tightly. Feeling a little embarrassed and wondering if people were watching, Yugi tried to find something to talk about and spotted the presents piled under the large Christmas tree.

"So, do you think that you will get what you want for Christmas Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I already did," Yami said and twisted Yugi so he was sitting sideways on his lap. "And you."

"It's a little different than what I originally hoped for," Yugi said and smiled. "But it's a lot better."

Tipping his head back, Yugi kissed Yami before hugging him tightly. He really never could have been happier since Yami came into his life. Never happier.

"I love you, Yami."

"I've always loved you, aibou."

:I:

Ryou smiled as he watched the two. Suddenly, he felt arms around his waist and looked up to see Bakura was resting his chin on Ryou's shoulder.

"What's gotten into you?" Ryou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm really not sure. Maybe the Pharaoh's brat is rubbing off on me a little."

Ryou smiled.

"Thank you for helping him, Bakura."

"I still can't believe I did that."

"I knew you had a good heart."

Bakura snorted.

"Right, what ever you say."

They stood there silently.

"Hey Bakura."

"What?"

"Are you up for my plan C?"

"What's plan C? Is that another one of your crude and dorky plans?"

"Well, I was going to use it if Plan B didn't work but I think we can use it on someone else."

"…Alright, what is it. If the other two sucked, this one has to suck."

"How rude," Ryou pouted. "My plan was to sue mistletoe. But since Yami and Yugi don't need it I thought we could use it as a Christmas prank."

"Ooooo. Not so innocent now are you?" Bakura teased.

"Hey, every Hikari needs to be evil once in a while," Ryou said with a wink.

Bakura took the mistletoe from Ryou's fingers and tied it just above the door of the living room. At that moment, voices could be heard arguing as Seto and Jounouchi were coming back from the kitchen.

"I told you not to touch anything!"

"I didn't! It was your fault that the powder spilled everywhere!"

"You're just like a dumb dog! You don't listen to what people say!"

"Hey, stop calling me a dumb dog!"

Bakura cleared his throat and both looked up from their argument.

"What?" Both snapped and Bakura pointed upward.

Both looked up at the same time and both had horribly funny faces on.

"Are you crazy Bakura?" Jounouchi shouted and Seto let his hands fall into his hands.

"The humiliation," he groaned and glared at the offending plant. "Who the hell authorized this in my house?"

Mokuba pretended to be busy with straightening the ornaments on the tree.

"Pucker up," Bakura said evilly and Honda laughed as he pulled out a camera.

"This will be good."

"Honda put that camera away!"

"I would kiss anyone but this idiot."

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"…"

Yami laughed quietly to himself as everyone's attention was drawn to the two. Turning his eyes away, he smiled as he found Yugi resting on him. His poor aibou must have been exhausted from today's event. Kissing the boy on top of the head, he let his arms fall loosely around the boy's waist.

He may receive many gifts tonight from his friends but Yugi was the only one who could ever give him the best gift.

:I:

Mijiaki: I hope that turned out okay. I hope it made sense.

Yugi: Sure it would! Me and Yami have a bicker, Ryou and Bakura help, I get beat up and ...

Yami: (Covers his mouth) We get it.

Mijikai: I hope this turned out alright. Merry Christmas!


End file.
